Sophisticated Squirtle's TPI: The Cursed Island
TPI: The Cursed Island is the first official season of Sophisticated Squirtle's TPI series. This season features 26 teenage Pokémon contestants competing for the grand prize of 1 million dollars. Teams (Episodes 1-???) Team Magma * Charmander (Team captain) * Mudkip * Oshawott * Piplup/Prinplup (returned in Episode 9) * Eevee * Sewaddle/Swadloon * Natu * Poliwag/Poliwhirl * Roggenrola/Boldore * Psyduck * Snubbull (eliminated) * Venonat (eliminated) * Phanpy (eliminated) Team Aqua * Seedot/Nuzleaf * Starly * Litwick * Murkrow * Beldum/Metang * Torchic * Machop (eliminated) * Zigzagoon (eliminated) * Snorunt/Froslass (eliminated) * Ponyta (eliminated) * Scyther (quit) * Surskit/Masquerain (eliminated) * Girafarig (eliminated) Elimination Order + Reason for Elimination 26th. Snubbull (Team Magma) (Episode 1): She slowed down her team and Poliwag had to go find her. She got eliminated over Poliwag. 25th. Machop (Team Aqua) (Episode 2): He made Chef Garbodor shoot at Litwick, Starly, Girafarig, Ponyta and Murkrow, causing them to lose the challenge. He got eliminated over Litwick. 24th. Zigzagoon (Team Aqua) (Episode 3): After eating the buffet that Beldum won for his team during the auction, thus losing the challenge for his team, Seedot's alliance tried to eliminate Scyther instead. However, during the ceremony, Litwick used her advantage on Murkrow for rejecting her alliance offer in Episode 1, causing both Zigzagoon and Scyther to have 5 votes each. He ended up losing the tiebreaker because Shuppet posessed him into forfeiting the tiebreaker, which meant he was eliminated. 23rd. Froslass (Team Aqua) (Episode 4): Everyone was bent on eliminating Murkrow because Litwick accused him of pushing Seedot of the cliff. However, in order to save himself, Murkrow used his reward from Episode 1 to make only his vote towards Litwick count. Despite that, due to the fire-making challenge that went along with said idol, Froslass was unable to make a fire, which meant she was eliminated. XXX Piplup (Team Magma) (Episode 5): He was unable to stop the opposing team from getting the safe, causing them to lose the challenge. Despite Oshawott's fake idol play, Piplup still got eliminated over Venonat. 22nd. Venonat (Team Magma) (Episode 6): She made up some lies about the egg's costume design, causing her team to lose points. She got eliminated over Natu. 21st. Ponyta (Team Aqua) (Episode 7): She was possesed by Banette (voiced by Teddy Garmon) during the challenge, which made her lead everyone to their demise. She got unaminously voted out. 20th. Masquerain (Team Aqua) (Episode 8): She was the only one who helped her team win a point during challenge and was targeted by the guys, including Litwick and Torchic because Masquerain could win because of her optimism. She got eliminated over Litwick. 19th. Phanpy (Team Magma) (Episode 9): She was the first out of the challenge and was targeted by Charmander's alliance for being a floater. She got eliminated over Natu. 18th. Girafarig (Team Aqua) (Episode 10): She didn't do much for her team. She got eliminated over Litwick. Episode Guide #Shipwreck #Friday the 13th #Challenge Challice #Prehistoric Island #Powerful Poltergeists #Egg-xtravagant Masterpieces #Temple Findings #Triple Threat #An Evil Rises #Frenemies #Pop Punk Rockers